Evolutionary Stones
An evolutionary stone is a type of item with mysterious properties. It radiates energy that causes some Pokémon to evolve. If a Pokémon's next stage requires the use of a stone, then it can be applied at any time, thus causing instant evolution. However, once exposed to an evolutionary stone, most Pokémon can no longer learn any more moves by leveling up. There are exceptions to this rule, however, and certain moves are exclusive to the stone-evolved Pokémon. Evolutionary stones can be found in many places, and are uncommonly found in the Underground of Sinnoh. The Celadon Department Store sells several kinds during Generation I and Generation III. In Generation VII, they can be found by exploring on Poké Pelago. In Generation VIII, some can be found on the ground in the Wild Area while most can be retrieved by using the Digging Duo on Bridge Field There are ten types of evolutionary stones. =List of Stones= Fire Stone Fire Stones can be bought at the Celadon Dept. Store for 2100 Pokedollars, or are given in exchange for a Red Shard. They can also be found on the ground in certain locations in the wild and underground in Sinnoh. Evolves *Growlithe → Arcanine *Vulpix → Ninetales *Eevee → Flareon *Pansear → Simisear Water Stone Water Stones can be bought at the Celadon Dept. Store for 2100 Pokedollars, or are given in exchange for a Blue Shard. They can also be found on the ground in certain locations in the wild and underground in Sinnoh. Evolves *Poliwhirl → Poliwrath *Shellder → Cloyster *Staryu → Starmie *Eevee → Vaporeon *Lombre → Ludicolo *Panpour → Simipour Thunderstone Thunderstones can be bought at the Celadon Dept. Store for 2100 Pokedollars, or are given in exchange for a Yellow Shard. They can also be found on the ground in certain locations in the wild and underground in Sinnoh. Evolves *Pikachu → Raichu *Eevee → Jolteon *Eelektrik → Eelektross *Charjabug → Vikavolt (Gen VIII forward) Leaf Stone Leaf Stones can be bought at the Celadon Dept. Store for 2100 Pokedollars, or are given in exchange for a Green Shard. They can also be found on the ground in certain locations in the wild and underground in Sinnoh. Evolves *Gloom → Vileplume *Weepinbell → Victreebel *Exeggcute → Exeggutor *Nuzleaf → Shiftry *Pansage → Simisage *Eevee → Leafeon (Gen VIII forward) Moon Stone This is one of five stones which can never be bought at stores. It can be found in a few locations in the wild and underground in Sinnoh. There is also a very small chance of stealing one off of a wild Lunatone or Clefairy with Thief. Evolves *Nidorina → Nidoqueen *Nidorino → Nidoking *Clefairy → Clefable *Jigglypuff → Wigglytuff *Skitty → Delcatty *Munna → Musharna Moon Shard In ''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'', there is an item that may be related to the Moon Stone called the Moon Shard. It is used only for Eevee. *Eevee → Umbreon Sun Stone This stone was first introduced in Generation II. This is one of five stones which can never be bought at stores. In [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver]], and ''Crystal'', it is the first prize at the National Park's Bug-Catching Contest. In [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'', Sapphire]], and ''Emerald'', a man in Mossdeep City will give one away. There is also a very small chance of stealing one off of a wild Solrock with Thief. In ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen'', one can be found in the Ruin Valley on Fortune Island. It, like the other stones released prior to Generation IV, is often found underground in Sinnoh. Evolves *Gloom → Bellossom *Sunkern → Sunflora *Petilil → Lilligant *Helioptile → Heliolisk Sun Shard In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, there is an item that may be related to the Sun Stone called the Sun Shard. It is used only for Eevee. *Eevee → Espeon Shiny Stone This stone was first introduced in Generation IV. One can be found on Iron Island, and another on Route 228. They are also readily available with the Pickup ability, or can be Mystery Gifted from Pokétopia for 7200 Poké Coupons. Evolves *Togetic → Togekiss *Roselia → Roserade *Minccino → Cinccino *Floette → Florges Dusk Stone This stone was first introduced in Generation IV. One can be found in the Galactic Veilstone building, and another in an area of Victory Road that can only be accessed after the defeat of the Elite Four. They are also readily available with the Pickup ability, or can be Mystery Gifted from Pokétopia for 7200 Poké Coupons. Evolves *Murkrow → Honchkrow *Misdreavus → Mismagius *Lampent → Chandelure *Doublade → Aegislash Dawn Stone This stone was first introduced in Generation IV. One can be found in Mt. Coronet and another can be found on Route 225. They are also readily available with the Pickup ability, or can be Mystery Gifted from Pokétopia for 7200 Poké Coupons. Evolves *Kirlia ♂ → Gallade *Snorunt ♀ → Froslass Ice Stone This stone was first introduced in Generation VII. One can be found in Po Town. Any others have to be gathered from Poké Pelago. Evolves * Alolan Sandshrew → Alolan Sandslash * Alolan Vulpix → Alolan Ninetails * Galarian Darumaka → Galarian Darmanitan * Eevee → Glaceon (Gen VIII forward) Oval Stone This stone was first introduced in Generation IV. An Oval Stone can be found in the Lost Tower. More can be found underground and there is a small (5%) chance it can be held by a wild Chansey. Unlike other stones, it is not used on the Pokémon to evolve it, but instead held by it. It can be used like an normal evolution stone, but it has no effect on any Pokémon. Evolves *Happiny → Chansey (level up when held in daytime) Everstone This stone was first introduced in Generation II. An Everstone is unlike any of the other stones, as when a Pokémon holds it, they will not evolve for whatever reason. Furthermore, a Ditto or a female Pokémon that holds an Everstone has a 50% chance of passing its nature to its offspring when at the Pokémon daycare. These can also be found underground. Category:Pokémon items